


Bad Ideas

by StormyDaze



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Not CoIE Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: There's a new speedster causing trouble in National City.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Peter Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



It’s around ten on a Friday night and Kara is just about to change into her comfy pajamas and put on a movie when she gets the call from Alex.

“There’s been a break-in at the Modern Arts Cultural Museum,” Alex says. “A painting was stolen just a few moments ago. One minute it was there, and then it was just gone. The thief didn’t seem to care about setting off the alarms, either.”

“On it!” Kara says. She changes into her suit and is out the window in the blink of an eye.

By the time she reaches the museum, Alex has updated her that the painting has been found... in another wing, in the place where another painting is supposed to hang. This one is also found shortly, this time on the stand where a weird metal sculpture is meant to be displayed.

“Sounds like our new speedster is at it again,” Alex says.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it,” Kara says, glad Alex can’t see the small smile on her face.

She finds the thief in a hallway, in a blindspot between security cameras, playing catch with the sculpture, which just looks like a football-sized tangle of wire to Kara. He hurls the sculpture at the wall and then zooms over to catch it before it makes contact.

“Aren’t you out past your bedtime?” Kara asks, hovering at the end of the hallway.

The silver-haired teenager gives her a huge grin. “Curfew is eleven on weekends,” he says, like he thinks this is a great line, and Kara definitely won’t admit to being charmed.

“Don’t you have better things to do than make more work for museum staff?” she asks, crossing her arms and affecting a stern look.

He sprints up the wall, across the ceiling, and down the other side in the blink of an eye. He’s _showing off,_ Kara realizes.

“I’m testing their security. It’s very important work! Imagine what would happen if a real criminal got in here.” He tosses the sculpture again and catches it.

Kara could grab it out of his hands, probably. She could grab him too, turn him over to the NCPD. It’s what she should do.

But she really does like it when she gets to do less stressful things than fending off international threats.

“Besides,” the speedster says, “when else am I going to get a chance to see Supergirl in the flesh?”

He winks at her behind his goggles and throws the sculpture at her. She catches it easily, and he takes advantage of her momentary distraction to dash through the door at the end of the hall. In a second, he’s gone.

There’s a scrap of paper wedged between the wires of the sculpture. On it, in frankly atrocious handwriting, it says “Dinner tomorrow at Noonan’s?”

Kara crumples the paper into a ball, tosses it in the air, and blasts it with her heat vision until it’s nothing but ash.

She’s not going to go, of course. Supergirl doesn’t go on dates with criminals. Alex wouldn’t like it. There are so many reasons why this is a bad idea.

Oh, who is she kidding?

She grins as she flies the sculpture back to its place.


End file.
